our_eternal_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Stone
The main Hero of the story, he acts as the leader of the mostly-female group of immortals. It's well understood throughout the group that it is ultimately Nero that keeps them all together and they all love him in some form. Whether it be romantic love, platonic love, or the love between brothers and sisters. On prinicple, the group members typically agree that whatever isn't a person-specific ability should be shared with and learned by Nero to keep balance within the group itself. Appearance Nero is a rather feminine “young” man who appears to be about 18 years old. He has golden blond hair that falls to his mid-back and deep green eyes. At his height of 5’9” (175 cm) he would make a somewhat intimidating “girl”, though he has a habit of crossdressing anyway. However, Nero has a couple of rather un-feminine traits. On his right arm near the shoulder he has the letters “ABD” tattooed in gothic lettering. One would assume these letters came from a mistake by someone who didn’t know their alphabet, but they’re actually the initials of three people that he lost to death – a source of guilt plaguing his immortal life. As well, centering on his mid back, he has a large scar that is shaped like a sun. Nero is known to have many outfits, though recurring ones include a black cloak that has special magic defense capabilities, under which he wears a pair of black pants held by a pair of suspenders (one strap of which is usually loose and hanging over his left leg) and combat boots. He likes to wear a plethora of dresses, usually in styles that fit the situation he's in. He also painted his nails with magic magenta nail polish before becomming immortal, the polish sinking into his nails and keeping the color permanently, even regenerating along with his body. Personality Nero has a rather odd personality. Often he’s somewhat distant to strangers, though potential friends and allies get a warmer reception. However, this can sometimes belie a tranquil fury, as during his time in Fiore he was quick to counterattack Sting using the “Mirror Void” spell, as well as defeating him with use of the 3rd Incantation Level Luminescense spell. He also seems to be quite sarcastic at times. However, at times, he will turn around and defend the same people he just attacked if the situation warrants it. He’s not afraid to give them their punishment, but he isn’t a cruel person. As a matter of fact, there have been times when he's immediately healed the ones who just recieved a beating from him. And to his friends and allies, he’s a rather warm and friendly person and rarely raises his voice unless it’s necessary to get his point across; though if you have personally wronged him or his friends to a high degree, you will get no mercy. One of the only times he will speak curtly is when he addresses these people. In casual situations when speaking in Japanese, Nero uses the feminine pronoun “Atashi” instead of more neutral or masculine pronouns. Nero also seems to have a love of poetry and literature. Every now and then he will spout a line from a poem no one has heard of to accentuate his point. One can assume his many personality quirks stem from having a long life to fill. However there are also hidden depths to him; he harbors a deep guilt for leaving three very important people behind in becomming immortal, and that has plagued his immortal life ever since. Personal Traits Nero is a very smart person. He’s taken his many experiences and compiled them into a veritable library of archives in his memories. At times he has stated that he “(knows) very well how to injure a heart” and has memorized many tactics and strategies. Since birth, Nero has also been an Empath. Everywhere he goes, unless he consciously suppresses them, he will feel the emotions of everything around him (in large colluseums, for example, being compared by him to listening to static at a high volume). Though he cannot force himself into the minds of others, he can touch their minds and communicate telepathically if they choose to respond to his mental “poke”. His abilities even extend to animals, insects, and (to a small degree) even plants.(Though he has noted that plants don’t have much in the way of direct thoughts or feelings.) Due to his immortality, Nero has built up a high tolerance to pain as well as a body described as being the “height of human durability”. In other words, his physical condition is perhaps the best a natural human being can have, but that’s it. His only other passive augmentation to this was the small amount of power he received from Dante that further increased his endurance. He is still fully capable of being harmed but his body will always heal itself perfectly and at a fair rate which he has learned to increase at the expense of a lot of extra energy being expended. His tattoo and sun-shaped scar were obtained before he became immortal, and will never fade and always be restored along with the rest of his body. Hobbies Nero has an appreciation for the arts. Often he will spend his free time reading stories, poems, and the like. He also enjoys music, and even began seriously practicing singing and dancing once he met Nagihiko. Since then, learning new types of song and dance have been his favorite hobbies. Crystal really seems to enjoy him having these hobbies as well, as they help her expand her modelling jobs into idol jobs. History Synopsis Equipment Nero has obtained a variety of magical weapons and items over the course of his long life, however he rarely uses them and prefers to use his magical abilities when he can. However, if doing so would prove too much a disadvantage he will use a weapon. The Keyblade was the first magical weapon he obtained, along with Crystal, Jackie, and Lolita. He was a rare holder of a "Kingdom Key" at one time, but it transformed into a different form over time. He has only recently been able to call it back into this form. Nero doesn't normally use his keyblade, prefering instead to use less unique weapons that can't be as easily distinguished. The “'Demon Sword Rebellion'” is Nero’s main weapon of choice. It is a broadsword-wide, claymore-length sword with a pair of skulls making up the cross guard, one having a screaming face and horns, the other with a closed mouth and no horns. Nero has claimed that it is capable of “cutting anything in the physical realm.” Mavis notes that it is also capable of harming spirits. Some of Nero's words imply that Rebellion is a sentient sword, and it seems to just hold itself on Nero’s back rather than being placed in a sheath. It has also been seen responding to Nero’s call, flying back to his raised hand after being pierced through a wall, but the exact extent of its abilities are unknown. He obtained this sword from the Devil Hunter, Dante, on the man's deathbed. For a time Nero also held onto the "Demon's Blade: Yamato", but he passed this sword on to Himura. He also occasionally wields a pair of pistols he’s dubbed “'Noir'” and “'Blanche'”. They don’t fire standard ammunition, instead Nero generating the blasts using his magic power and the opened chamber expelling heated gas rather than a bullet casing. In his first appearance he is seen holding these two guns in the back of the waistband on his pants, underneath his cloak. However he has also been shown to have proper holsters. He was given these guns as a custom-made gift from Dante as his "graduation present". Nero is capable of calling on his Zanpakuto for battle at any time. As it is part of his soul he is quite adept at its use and its abilities. Nero’s Black Cloak (which he crafted in the worlds connected to Kingdom Hearts) has been noted as having defensive properties. Exactly what kind of properties has not been stated, however. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Nero slightly augments his strength with magic, but even then it’s not much beyond what you’d imagine a person of his build to be capable of. Nimbility: Nero is rather light on his feet. Without magical augmentation, he’s a capable mover, being both nimble and flexible. Though one of his greatest strengths in magical augmentation is speed; he is capable of moving at speeds that rival teleportation (“Flash Step”-like for Bleach fans) but cannot do so continuously in battle. Fast Reflexes: Nero can move very fast in response to threats, even more so thanks to his empathy letting him sense the intents of people around him. Enhanced Durability: Due to his immortality, his body condition is at the physical peak for his particular build. It can take much more physical punishment than most average people’s bodies. Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power: Nero has a truly enormous amount of magical power. He can use high-class spells with noticeably less strain than other magic users, one of the main reasons behind his use of “Mirror Void” – a tricky spell that seems like it reflects the attack back on the attacker but in reality takes the counterattack energy from the caster. Nero has also displayed a great “pressure” from his magic aura when combined with his Empathy abilities – being able to put a powerful mage into a pseudo-illusion of having the Rebellion pierced through their chest with just a glance from the “fear” created by this pressure. High Magical Defense: Nero has a high resistance to magical abilities, a great asset to have in the worlds filled with magic. His defenses reduce a lot of the magical damage from attacks, but cannot cancel their other attributes. (Fire will still burn his skin, for example.) Extreme Weather Resistance: Due to his brand of Dragon Slayer magic, Nero has a good deal of resistance to both extreme heat and extreme cold. Devil’s Power: Some time before he died, Dante transferred some of his Devil’s Power to Nero. As it became a part of Nero’s spirit it will recover over time rather than steadily running out, however as Nero is not a devil using it will erode Nero’s own spirit until he stops using it – at which point his spirit will recover due to his immortality. However, if he uses these powers for too long he risks losing his sanity until his spirit can heal. The ultimate form of these powers is a “Devil Trigger” like state similar to Nero Sparda’s that calls forth a phantom of Dante’s Majin Devil Trigger form to help fight on Nero’s behalf, but will quickly drain his power and only last for a few minutes at best. Magic Thanks to his extremely high level of magical power, Nero can use very high-level spells in succession. Though he specializes in his Dragon Slayer magic, he also knows a number of other spells. However much of the magic he uses he is only truly capable of using because of his immortality - the magic can cause serious injury to the body and in some cases the mind, but will always heal to his default state after enough time. Sunlight Dragon Slayer Magic Sunlight Dragon Slayer Magic (Nikkou no Metsuryuu Mahou) is a form of Dragon Slayer magic utilizing the element of “Sun”. Sun-based magic, on a basic level, can be thought of like a combination of Fire and Light magic with the base power amplified. It has been described as being the “Light of Destruction” unlike the White Dragon’s “Holy Light”. Its base coloring is also different – the light is a bright yellow-orange while the “flames” involved are a red-orange color. Nero himself is somewhat creative with his Dragon Slayer abilities, preferring to take the basics and use them in particular combos rather than having a plethora of different abilities. As with all Dragon Slayers, Nero can consume external sources of his element to replenish himself. However the way he usually “consumes” it is different due to sunlight being an ambient force as opposed to a specific thing. Nero can use a technique in which he absorbs ambient sunlight into a concentrated orb of energy which he can then suck into his mouth the way Natsu would with flames. This limits his effectiveness at night and in artificially-lit places like corridors due to the scarcity of the Sun element in regular usage, but Nero’s naturally high magic reserves help counteract this. Fire Magic Nero is very proficient in the use of Fire magic - being his signature specialty before learning Dragon Slayer Magic of his true element - Sun. *'Living Flame Body': The height of Nero’s fire manipulation magic can, at the cost of constant magic drain, temporarily turn his body into what he calls "living flames". While he is in this state his healing abilities speed up and most damage is instantly restored by the flames. The flames have the special property of being imbued with Nero’s Empathy powers, and can reach out to the hearts of whoever is within them and connect them. This connection proved powerful enough to help someone recall once lost memories from their childhood. Nero has described the feeling of these flames as being different than his usual ones, though when he was asked to elaborate he only says that they feel "warm" and that when he activates them a vision of a flaming phoenix flashes in his mind. This is because the true form of this spell is the latent spirit of Nero’s brother, Alex, who was aligned to the Fire element. **'Living Flame Demon': By activating the latent Devil Powers left to him by Dante, Nero can give his Flame Body properties of Hellfire, which can burn even spirits to ashes. This form has been shown to have enough power to destroy the spirit weapons used by the Quincy due to burning away the spirit particles that made up their forms. However since Nero is not a devil this form will burn at his real body until he releases it and can begin to heal. The flames turn red from Nero's blood mixing into the flames, and the flames lose their ability to connect to people's hearts. These flames are very different than the ones stemming from Alex's soul, as that power is "shelved" temporarily in exchange for the more offensive devil's magic. Earth Magic Nero is somewhat proficient in Earth magic, though not as much as Fire or Lightning. *'Quake Magic': The height of Nero’s earth manipulation magic can produce seismic shocks from his body. For a high magical price he can imbue his physical attacks with properties of earthquakes (though not necessarily on the same scale), but it’s only useful as a one-hit finisher as every attack will rattle his bones to the core until they’re shattered, and he cannot use this technique while his body is under the effects of his Living Flame Body spell. This spell was powerful enough to destroy the sword of Captain Komamura’s bankai (under the control of Bambietta Basterbine), though at the cost of shattering the bones of his entire torso and nearly the entire right side of his body. The true form of this spell is the latent spirit of Belle, who was aligned to the Earth element. Trivia *Nero's theme is "Light My Fire" by KOTOKO and Supercell. **After the events surrounding the world of Shugo Chara!, Nero's secondary theme would be Fiesta by +Plus. Category:Characters Category:Characters